Glasses are the daily necessities for vision correction that a person with myopia, hyperopia or presbyopia cannot part with, and are the daily necessities for aesthetics that a person uses to shade his/her body from the sun. The glasses are composed of two lenses and a spectacle frame. The existing spectacle frame is mainly made of a metal or non-metal material.
The metal material has the advantage of easy molding, but has the disadvantages of single color appearance and complicated surface processing.
The non-metal material has the advantages of easy molding and diverse color appearance. Also, the non-metal material is light-weight and has good corrosion resistance. At present, cellulose acetate is widely used as a non-metal material, and has the advantages of light weight, good strength, good corrosion resistance. However, the outer surface of the existing cellulose acetate spectacle frame has a single color, which cannot meet the needs of customers.
The patent No. CN105150549B discloses a method for fabricating a multi-color cellulose acetate spectacle frame. Firstly, a three-color cellulose acetate sheet is cut. After the first baking, the three-color cellulose acetate sheet is placed in a coarse pressing die for pressing, followed by water grinding. After the second baking, the three-color cellulose acetate sheet is placed in a precision pressing die for pressing. And finally, inner rings of the multi-color cellulose acetate sheet are cut out to form a spectacle rim, and spectacle frame fittings are mounted. A portion of the multi-color cellulose acetate sheet is displaced by die pressing, and then, a surface layer of the moved portion is ground off by a water grinder to highlight the color of a middle layer. However, during heating and pressing, the outer ring of the spectacle frame that is cut out will be firstly deformed, and thus it is necessary to repair it in the later stage, which increases the process cost.